Ribs for dinner
by UnicornLoki
Summary: Riggs and Murtaugh's family are suppose to have dinner like normal a family. But the one time Riggs has a bad feeling, he was right.


"Hey Rog, I was thinking." Riggs asked taking a bite of the hotdog he had bought down the street.

"Yes baby, I'll be home in time for dinner, don't worry." Murtaugh said looking over at this partner throwing him a dirty look while on the phone.

Riggs smiled with mustard hanging from his mustache. "Awe Roger! First you tell me you love me, now youre callin me baby." He said placing his hands together and putting them under his chin blinking at Murtaugh.

"And for the record I did not invite ya over for dinner."

Murtaugh granced over at his sometimes overbearing partner. "You know I wasnt talking to you!" His face got worried all of a sudden. "No, not you baby. I was talking to Riggs, idiot thinks I called him baby...yes I'll tell him my love. Dont worry I'll be careful. Love you too." He said making kissing noises towards his phone then hanging up and putting his phone away. Looking over at his partner. "Now what was so important that you had to interupt my important phone call Riggs?"

Riggs looked at him with an unsure look. "Sorry Rog ya took too long and I dont remember." He smiled taking another bite of his hotdog making a strange face.

"Oh, well before I forget Trish said youre coming over for dinner." Murtaugh held his hand up to Riggs face stopping him from saying what he knew he woud say. "It was not a question, it was a demand. And besides Riggs you are family and she wants a family dinner tonight." Murtaugh's face was set and he was not going to back down.

"Is Trish cooking?" Riggs asked worried. He knew if he was going then whether she cooked or not was going to be the decision on how drunk he was going to be when he got there.

"I am!" He said a proud look on his face. "My fantastic ribs. So its a yes right?"

"Oh! That reminds me! What if this shitty hotdog was my last?" Riggs asked holding out his hotdog for Murtaugh to look at.

"What do you mean?" Murtaugh was really hoping that Riggs wasnt having another death wish suddenly.

"You know how we have such a dangerous job, yet we eat the worst shit. Any one of them could be our last, its almost poetic."

"Speak for yourself Riggs, I eat healthy more times than not."

"Well I got a feelin about this hotdog, somethings off about it."

Murtaugh watched Riggs when he talked and he seemed truly worried over that stupid little hotdog. "If you feel that way about it then throw it away Riggs."

"I think youre right." Riggs walked over to a trash can and tossed in the one bite of a hotdog. "If I get a last meal Id rather it be your ribs then a dollar shitty off tasting hotdog." Riggs said looking over at his best friend giving him a sad smile.

Murtaugh could see it on Riggs face he seemed truely worried and now his gut was starting to get a bad feeling. Maybe it was nothing, Riggs was always talking about strange and horrible things on a daily bases so why would this one get his gut into a knot?

Suddenly there was a loud explosion followed by gunfire coming from the building they were standing in front of. Murtaugh pulled his gun from his hip looking to his left where his partner was. "Riggs?" He asked looking towards the front of the building, his partner, best friend was running right into the lit up building where the front windows were being shattered by bullets, and people running out and one man was caught in the back falling to the ground. "Riggs!"

Murtaugh ran after his partner gun in hand, the heart watch Trish gave him beeping annoyingly his heart pounding madly in his chest. He prayed that he and his partner would make it out unscratched like that had so many times before. He had to dodge a heavy set man that was too busy looking behind him to notice anything in front of him. He stopped at the door frame the glass crunching under his shoes. He felt a pin prick on the bottom of his foot. He noticed a tall man all in black holding a AK aiming it at a group of people that were huddled in a corner crying and some screaming. He took quick but accurate aim and fired one to the mans back. He went down falling limp while the group of people looked up at him. "LAPD get out of here!" He motioned towards the hallway and to the left.

They did as they were told and one man helped the elderly woman by carrying her out the door. "Riggs! Where you go?" He shouted looking around hearing more gun fire.

"Over here Rog!"

Murtaugh saw his partner squatting down the hall to the right. He sat there peaking around the corner that lead to another hallway. He quickly ran over to him kneeling beside him. "How many are there?"

"Two." Riggs said as he leaned over emptying his clip at the two he knew were hiding in a small room. "LAPD!"

"Fuck you!" Came a reply from a harsh voice making Riggs smile.

"How did you miss the one in the front?" He asked watching his partner reload his clip.

"I don't know what youre talkin about, I already got the two that were up th..." Riggs didn't get to finish his speech before a shower of bullets landed in the wall next to his head the dry wall flying all over. Riggs made an oof sound then slid into Murtaugh's shoulder.

"Riggs?" He asked grabbing Riggs and pulling him closer to him and away from the wall, giving him a once over. "Riggs can you hear me?" He could see blood coming from the side of Riggs's temple. He shook him lightly reached up and with a shaky hand pushed the long hair out of Riggs eyes. "Please dont be dead Riggs..." His eyes started to become blurry.

"Huh?" Riggs said lowly lifting his hand up pushing it to his head. "Ow! Little shits."

Murtaugh could see how Riggs eyes went from pain to pissed off. "Wait." But before he could stop him he had pushed off him and was already rolling to the hallway.

Riggs had his gun at the ready and took aim at the one who was standing just outside the doorway, he could see the other inside the room where there once were nice windows. He took the shot at the shorter more buff one hitting him in the head. The man fell limply to the hallway floor blood pooling under his head.

"Max!" Came a shout followed by gun fire towards Riggs, but his aim was off and he miss the bullets flying passed Riggs head. Riggs however rarely missed and he emptied the rest of his clip into the mans chest. The mans body jerked with each bullets impact.

Murtaugh had his gun aimed at the same man but Riggs had it taken care of. "You ok?"

Riggs looked over at him shaking his head. "What time is ribs again?" He asked standing up feeling like a job well done.

Murtaugh smiled back. "After I get you to a doctor to look at that cut, looks deep."

"It will be fine...got any super glue?"

"What do you need super glue for?"

Riggs was just about to answer when in the corner of his eye he saw a man in all black just like the others that he had shot earler sit up AK in hand taking aim at his partner. "Get down!" Riggs yelled pushing Murtaugh to the ground away from harms way. Riggs brought his gun up his attempted firing ended with a click, empty. His eyes widened.

Murtaugh watched in horror as the man opened fire at his best friend, blood spraying from his back, body jerking. He fired his weapon back hoping it wasnt too late. The gun fire stopped as the man fell back this time Murtaugh was sure he was dead with the big hole in his face. He looked over at Riggs who was now laying at his feet his breathing fast he could hear gurgling. "Riggs... no no no no." He whispered crawling over to him. He pulled his upper body into his arms, touching Riggs face, and looking into the eyes so full of pain. Riggs looked up.

"Extra... Sauce on ribs." he slurred. His eyes then closed and he slumped his hand falling down and his wedding ring rolling away.

* * *

TBC? Well this was a pain to do on a tablet. kept deleting and i redid this many times and im pissed off about it, seemed like the story got worse the more i had to redo it. Leave a comment and let me know if yall want more, this is my first LW fic.


End file.
